Cells in human body associate with neighboring cells and tissues in three dimensions, but the laboratory cell culture techniques used to mimic the same in-vivo processes rely on two dimensional cell culture plates. Cells grown on these 2D plates do not mimic the human body. They lack extensive cell-cell contact, nutrient and metabolite gradient, and the complex waste disposal system that exists in the body. Hence it is required to capture the 3D nature of human body in “the petridish” of the research lab.